Hanging On
by diamonddogdancer101
Summary: Modern Day, Christian Goes to New York City to become a writer and finds love and problems on the way. i'm horrible at summaries. Please Read and Review
1. The Beginning

Moulin Rouge belongs to the genius Baz Lurhman, I do not own it so don't sue me. I'm only 15. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian looked out his window in Zanesville. He would soon be leaving here and going to New York City. His father wasn't so happy about it because he wanted Christian to stay and take care of family business. But Christian had better plans for himself. He was going to New York to join the Children of the Revolution. Bohemians that believe in truth, beauty, freedom, and love.  
  
The day before Christian leaves he decides to go and visit his dad one last time. He arrives there his dad is furious, his dad tells Christian that he's not going to leave no matter what. Christian full of anger tells his dad that no matter what he does he's still leaving. As Christian walks out the door his dad grabs his arms. Christian so mad turned and hit his dad so hard that he knocked him out. After hitting him he walks out yelling, "I hate you" as he leaves. 


	2. Getting There

They Belong to Baz not me.  
  
As Christian drives down the street to the airport, he spots a sign above the football field that said, "love is dead." And disagreeing with that he sang.  
  
I saw the news today Teenage boy blown away Another mothers lost her only son He learned his way at school Fighting is the golden rule For twenty dollars you can own a gun I saw the words in red Someone painted love is dead On the sign above the football field I had to turn away It hurts my soul to think that way When loves what's real  
  
Cause I believe in I believe in love And I believe in the miracles in love And no matter what they say They can never take away What I believe in I believe in  
  
In 1942 a demon army trampled through every inch of her forgotten town The family hid away Secret place above decay And there they lived and breathed without a sound She learned to write that year With every scream she dare not here And every tortured soul she'd one day meet One day the soldiers came and marched the family to a train And left her diary behind in the streets And it read  
  
I believe in I believe in love And I believe in the miracles in love And no matter what they say They can never take away What I believe in I believe in Oh I believe in  
  
Why is it that we can't help but look for? A crack of light In the darkest sky When will we hope to understand? That through right and wrong Love's the only thing that's real  
  
So here we go again Fighting till the bitter end Off to go our separate ways And as you slam the door I swear that I will love no more Much I can't believe a word I said And that's right  
  
Cause I believe in I believe in love And I believe in the miracles in love And no matter what they say They can never take away What I believe in I believe in Oh I believe in I believe in love Love's the only thing that's real  
  
Afterwards he got on the plane that would take him to New York City.  
  
  
  
Songs used  
  
  
  
I Believe In - Jennifer Love Hewitt (changed words a little bit) 


	3. Dear Diary

U KNOW THE DEAL BY NOW. BAZ OWNS THEM * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When he got off the plane to New York City, he looked around.  
  
'This place is certainly nothing like Zanesville.' He thought.  
  
He looked around some more at people, and everyone looked drunk or high or talking to something that wasn't there.  
  
Before he found his way to his new apartment, Christian saw a poster on a building that said a new writer is needed at the Red Room Theatre.  
  
'This is my chance.' He thought.  
  
He went into the theatre, where he met up with the owner, Miles. Miles was busy at the moment with other business, so he told Christian to come to the show that night, and then after the show, he would have to talk to the star of the show, Satine, about the story idea.  
  
That night, Christian went to the show and he was surprised at how much beauty was at this place.  
  
Then the place got dark and silent. Then all he could hear was the beautiful voice of a woman.  
  
Well the men come in these places  
  
And the men are all the same  
  
You don't look at their faces  
  
And you don't ask their names  
  
You don't think of them as human  
  
You don't think of them at all  
  
You keep your mind on the money  
  
Keeping your eyes on the wall  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer for money  
  
I'll do what you want me to do  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer money  
  
Any old music will do  
  
I wanna make a million dollars  
  
I wanna live out by the sea  
  
Have a husband and some children  
  
Yeah I guess I want a family  
  
All the men come in these places  
  
And the men are all the same  
  
You don't look at their faces  
  
And you don't ask their names  
  
She stared at him for a second and then walked over to him and had him dance with her as she sang.  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer for money  
  
I'll do what you want me to do  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer money  
  
Any old music will do  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer for money  
  
I'll do what you want me to do  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer money  
  
Any old music will do  
  
Dollars will nicely thank you  
  
Let me loosen up your collar  
  
Tell me do you wanna see me do the shimmy again  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer for money  
  
I'll do what you want me to do  
  
I'm your private dancer  
  
A dancer money  
  
Any old music will do  
  
After the performance she met up with him.  
  
"So you must be the writer." She said nervously. 'Why am I so nervous?' She asked herself.  
  
"Y ye yes." He stuttered. 'Wow, is she beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"So, what's the story about?"  
  
"Well," he started. " It's a musical, and it's about this poor artist named Hayden. Well one day Hayden goes into the city to find work and he bumps into the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. The problem is she's a princess. In an instant he falls in love with her, but she can't love him back because she has to marry this prince. But she can't help herself and they fall in love. Soon the prince finds out about their love, and goes off to find and kill Hayden, it doesn't work that way though. Instead Alyssa, the princess gets in the way of Zack's aim and gets shot. She is soon dying and has Hayden promise to write their story, so she can always be with him."  
  
"Wow." Satine was on the verge of tears. "What's one of the songs you're going to use, so I can tell Alfred, the financer, about the musical bit?"  
  
"Well," and then he started to sing from his heart to her.  
  
I see the way he treats you  
  
I feel the tears you cry  
  
And it makes me sad  
  
And it makes me mad  
  
There's nothing I can do baby  
  
Cause your lover is my best friend  
  
And I guess that's where the story ends  
  
So I got to try to keep it in side  
  
You will never be mine  
  
But if I was the one who was loving you  
  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
  
And if I was by your side  
  
You'd never know one lonely night  
  
And if it were my arms you were my arms you were running to  
  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
  
If I was the one in your life  
  
If I could have just one wish  
  
I'd wish that you were mine  
  
I would hold you near  
  
Kiss away those tears  
  
I'd be so good to you baby  
  
You're the one I want next to me  
  
But I guess that's just not meant to be  
  
He's there in your life  
  
Sharing your life  
  
You will never be mine  
  
But if I was the one who was loving you  
  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
  
And if I was by your side  
  
You'd never know one lonely night  
  
And if it were my arms you were my arms you were running to  
  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
  
If I was the one in your life  
  
I wanna reach out and feel you beside me  
  
Right here beside me babe  
  
Take you in my arms right now  
  
Scream I LOVE YOU right out loud  
  
Someday I pray that I'll have the strength to turn to you and say  
  
If I was the one who was loving you  
  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
  
And if I was by your side  
  
You'd never know one lonely night  
  
And if it were my arms you were my arms you were running to  
  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
  
If I was the one in your life  
  
If I was the one  
  
If I was the one  
  
If I was the one  
  
If I was the one  
  
In your life  
  
If I was the one who was loving you  
  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
  
Would be tear of joy I will love you baby never let you down  
  
And if it were my arms you were my arms you were running to  
  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
  
If I was the one in your life  
  
"Wow, that's a beautiful song. You're hired. I'll see you tomorrow, I need to tell Alfred about this so he can start getting things set up."  
  
" Ok, good night." That was all he could get out.  
  
"Good night."  
  
That night after Satine was done talking to Alfred, who agreed on the story, she sat alone in her room and could only think about that writer. 'Christian, is that his name.' She thought. Then she got out her diary and sang while she wrote into it.  
  
Dear diary  
  
Today I saw a boy  
  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
  
He took my breath away  
  
Dear diary  
  
I can't get him off my mind  
  
And it scares me  
  
'Cause I've never felt this way  
  
No one in this world  
  
Knows me better than you do  
  
So diary I'll confide in you  
  
Dear diary  
  
Today I saw that boy  
  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  
  
And I wondered  
  
Does he know what's in my heart?  
  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
  
Should I tell him how I feel?  
  
Or would that scare him away  
  
Diary, tell me what to do  
  
Please tell me what to say  
  
Dear diary  
  
One touch of his hand  
  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again  
  
He smiled  
  
And I thought my heart could fly  
  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends  
  
*~Songs Used~*  
  
Private Dancer - Tina Turner  
  
  
  
If I Was The One- Ruff Endz  
  
Dear Diary- Britney Spears 


	4. Love is Near

Baz owns them u genius. Not me dumb ass * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Satine woke up early the next morning anxious to talk to Christian. She put on a pink halter-top and jean shorts. She put her red hair in a ponytail, put on a little bit of make-up, and slipped some tennis shoes on and was out the door.  
  
" Hey Christian, how'd you sleep?" ' What an idiot I must sound like.' She thought.  
  
"Good, good, a.. and you?" ' Damn why do I always stutter around her.'  
  
"Great." 'Yeah great, all I could think and dream about was you.' "Oh, um, Alfred really liked your plat too, he's going to finance it."  
  
"Oh great." ' Ok maybe now I should tell her how I feel.'  
  
'Maybe I should say what I feel about him, wait, I can't fall completely in love with him, I have to be Alfred's girlfriend. God it's hard being seventeen.'  
  
"Um, Satine, I was wondering."  
  
"What about!"  
  
"Um us actually, would you ever consider being my girlfriend,"  
  
"Christian, I can't fall in love, but we can still be friends." 'What am I saying, God I hate Alfred, I wish I could love Christian.'  
  
"Oh, well why can't you fall in love."  
  
"I'm a star, I can't risk falling in love over acting, anyways it would end bad."  
  
"But I really like you, and I want to be more than friends."  
  
" Christian I ."  
  
But he cut her off and started singing."  
  
Christian- Baby you got what I need But you say I'm just a friend Cause I can be your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Satine- It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true  
  
Christian- All my life I prayed for someone like you And I thank god that I finally found you All my life I prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Satine- What's love got to do got to do with it? What's love but a second hand emotion?  
  
Christian- I want you more than you know I need you Please let me show you  
  
Satine- What I need from you is understanding  
  
Christian- Why waste your time You know your gonna be mine  
  
Satine- It's the wrong time for the love  
  
Christian- it's the right time for the love  
  
Satine- I don't care whose wrong or right I don't really want to fight no more  
  
Christian- let's sleep on it tonight I don't really wanna fight no more This is time for letting go  
  
"Your gonna cramp my style I can tell."  
  
And then she kissed him and he kissed back. She knew then and there that he would change her life around forever and she liked that.  
  
Satine and Christian lay on his bed together, it was only after 5 p.m., but it felt like two days had gone bye since they had to be apart for rehearsals.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
" I've never felt more sure in my life."  
  
So there they both made love for the first time. But it wasn't going to be a moment they would easily forget.  
  
*~Songs Used~*  
  
Just a friend (2002)- Mario  
  
It's Gonna be - Mandy Moore  
  
All My Life- Kc &JoJo  
  
What's love got to do with it? - Tina Turner  
  
I want you-?  
  
Understanding- Xscape  
  
Why waste your time? -?  
  
It's the right time for the love-?  
  
I don't wanna fight- Tina Turner 


	5. Beautiful For Words

BAZ...... OWNS.......THEM.......NOT .....ME....DON'T .....SUE. THANK U FOR LISTENING.  
  
  
  
Christian and Satine awoke the next morning in his apartment lying in each other's arms on his bed. They both felt so complete having just each other, they never wanted to be away from each other.  
  
An hour later before the sun would rise Christian and Satine talked about their past lives.  
  
"So what about you? What have you always wanted to do besides act?" He asked.  
  
"Well?"  
  
" I was once myself a swinger of birches So I dream of going back to be It's when I'm weary of considerations Life is too much like a pathless wood When your face burns and tickles The cobwebs broken across it One eye is weeping From the twig latched across it open I'd like to get away from earth awhile And then come back and begin all over May no faint willow understand me? And have grant my wish And snatch me away no to return  
  
She looks up into Christian's eyes and says.  
  
Earth is the right place for love I don't know where it's likely to go better  
  
Then Christian tells her.  
  
I would like to go back climbing a birch tree And climb black branches up a snow-white trunk towards heaven Till the tree could bare no more But dip it's top And set me down again It would be good both going and coming back One could do worse than be a swinger of birches  
  
One could do worse than be a swinger of birches. Then when the sun rose Satine had to leave, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to stare into Christian's eyes forever. So before she left she sang.  
  
Laugh and cry Live and die Life is a dream we are dreaming Day by day I find my way I look for the soul and the meaning  
  
Then you look at me And I always see What I have been searching for I'm lost as can be Then you look at me And I am not lost anymore  
  
People run side to side Caught in their lives ever flown away Once begun life goes till it's gone We have to go where it's going  
  
Then you look at me And I always see What I have been searching for I'm lost as can be Then you look at me And I am not lost anymore  
  
Then you say you see when you look at me The reason we love like so But lost I have been I'll find the hope again And life just keeps on running And life just keeps on running You look at me and life comes from YOU  
  
From you A few hours later Miles came in and announced the next scene they would rehearse. Lucky for Christian the scene didn't require Satine, so they spent their time at Christian's. There, he had Satine sing a song he wrote for her to sing in the play.  
  
When I try to describe How I feel when you held me I get butterflies I hear lullabies It's hard to explain Like the scent of a rose And the sound of the rain It's too precious And too wonderful to give it a name  
  
Too beautiful for words A symphony inside me Too beautiful for words I cannot take them like Making you hear my silent heart  
  
It's on the tip of my tongue When my lips are still sealed Only violins and their innocence Can show you how I feel I hear them again At the end of the day I'm all teary eyed When we kiss goodbye There's nothing I can say  
  
Too beautiful for words A symphony inside me Too beautiful for words I cannot take them like Making you hear my silent heart  
  
Must be a million times I tried to express this love of mine When it goes this deep When it taste this sweet It's not easy to define  
  
Too beautiful for words A symphony inside me Too beautiful for words I cannot take them like Making you hear my silent heart  
  
She finished and looked at Christian who had his jaw hanging down in amazement.  
  
"Was I good or what."  
  
" Or what." He said jokingly.  
  
" Ah, well then Christian I guess someone's not getting any loving."  
  
" I was just joking you know that.'  
  
" Too late."  
  
But then he kissed her and she surrendered.  
  
"That kiss just gives you what ever you want."  
  
" I know."  
  
*~Songs Used~*  
  
Birches- I just know it's on here on earth I don't know who wrote it  
  
You look at me- Shawna Corder  
  
Too Beautiful for words- Christina Aguilera 


	6. Stay With Me

They belong to Baz. But I think you knew that   
  
After another day of rehearsals at the theatre, Christian and Satine made out behind the velvet curtain. Miles saw them and was furious.  
  
After Christian left, Miles told Satine to end 'this thing' with Christian and concentrate on Alfred.  
  
On the way to Christian's Satine felt sick, so she went to the bathroom and puked most of what she ate and then the weakness she was feeling was just too much so she fainted.  
  
Christian fainted an hour later than Satine was supposed to come. 'Where is she.' He thought.  
  
When Miles came back from selling Alfred a huge lie, the doctor told Miles and Mandy that Satine was pregnant.  
  
Satine left her dressing room, not knowing of her condition, and went to Christian's to give him the bad news. When she told him, she wished she could take it all back. But Christian just didn't want to let her go, so he wrote a song, their song.  
  
"I won't get jealous."  
  
"Christian you can't promise that, you will get jealous, we have to end it."  
  
I love you with all my heart  
  
I love you with all my soul  
  
My love is all I got  
  
And with you it could be more  
  
If my love ever left  
  
I would feel alone  
  
So stay with me  
  
Stay with me  
  
Till the end of time  
  
Stay with me  
  
Stay with me  
  
Because my love is strong  
  
When heaven let you go  
  
They knew I would take care of you  
  
So they are giving you a chance  
  
To feel the love that no one else would  
  
I know you were meant for me  
  
So if you ever go  
  
Know that I cannot go on  
  
And know my heart would bleed  
  
Without you in my life I would feel incomplete  
  
So stay with me  
  
Stay with me  
  
Till the end of time  
  
Stay with me  
  
Stay with me  
  
Because my love is strong  
  
Alfred liked it at first, until he saw his girlfriend always staring at that writer. Then he thought they were singing to each other so he thought they should change the ending and have the princess choose the prince instead of the pauper, and that they should take out the song.  
  
Satine told Alfred that there was no way in hell that they were going to change the ending. But that if it would make him happy she'd go out on a date with him. He agreed.  
  
Christian was actually pretty ok with this whole date thing, because he knew Alfred could never beat his charm.  
  
Satine met Alfred at the movies for their first date. Everything was going horrible, Alfred would not let her go any where by herself, he was suffocating her. She was only alone when she had to go to the restroom, which she had to do a lot, 'Why am I so sick all of a sudden.' After the movie they went to dinner at Le Lamour Café. That's where it started getting bad. Satine was so used to eating like a pig with Christian, but Alfred thought it was disgusting so all she had to eat was a small salad.  
  
After the date he still wouldn't let her go, he was trying to make out with her in public, he would even bite her shoulder , thinking it would bring her pleasure but all it would bring her was pain. So when he tried to take off her violet tank top she kicked him in the nuts and ran to Christian's.  
  
Christian suddenly heard the door burst open, and there stood an upset Satine. She told him what Alfred tried to do to her. Christian was furious. How could anyone do that to his angel?  
  
"I'm gonna show him who to mess with." He said.  
  
"No Christian, just sing to me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Whenever I'm weary From the battles that rage in my head You make sense of madness When my sanity hangs by a thread I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Sometimes I just hold you Too caught up in me to see I'm holding a fortune That heaven has given to me I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Christian wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around him, while he swayed them back and forth.  
  
Now I can rest my worries And always be sure That I won't be alone anymore If I'd only know you were there all this time All this time Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Now and forever I will be . your man Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ooh yeah  
  
After Satine settled down a little bit Christian said. "We should leave."  
  
"What about the show."  
  
"I don't give a damn about the show. I love you and that's all that matters to me, is you."  
  
"I love you too Christian."  
  
"You should go get your things, I'll be waiting."  
  
Then she left, and that would be the last time that day that Christian would be happy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Songs Used  
  
  
  
Stay With Me- Me I wrote it  
  
Now and Forever- I don't know who did it I just got it off an old MMC episode 


	7. Girl in the Mirror

A/N : Sorry it took me so long for another chapter. I mean I haven't had time with school and every thing. Anyways first off I would like to thank moulinrougegrl for reviewing this story so far. And you should already know that I'm not Baz Lurhman, so therefore I do not own these characters.  
  
Miles told Satine she was pregnant and should let Christian go, to keep him from getting killed by Alfred. After a while Satine agreed. She stood in her mirror thinking of what she was doing. She sang.  
  
There's a girl in the mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
  
There's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken easily  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying out tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do  
  
If I could  
  
I would tell her  
  
Not to be afraid  
  
The pain that she's feeling  
  
The sense of loneliness will fade  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
  
Love will find you like before  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I know nothing really works that easily  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying out tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
I wish there was something  
  
Oh I wish there was something  
  
I could do  
  
I can't believe it's what I see  
  
That the girl in the mirror  
  
The girl in the mirror  
  
Is me  
  
I can't believe what I see  
  
No....  
  
The girl in my mirror  
  
The girl in my mirror is me  
  
Ohh...is me  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror Is crying out tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
I wish there was something  
  
I wish there was something  
  
Oh I wish there was something  
  
I could do  
  
After she applied her make-up and put on a black rock n roll shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, she went out the door and slowly went to Christians.  
  
"I choose Alfred, he came to me and said he was going to give me any movie contract I wanted to be in, but I must never see you again."  
  
"What about what we said last night?"  
  
It all rang through her head over and over.  
  
'At least I'm saving his life, besides I can raise this baby by myself.' She thought. "But who am kidding."  
  
Here we are It's so unkind that fate would take us this far Time goes by Just to leave us all alone and wondering why I never needed love or felt this way before Now I found everything is walking out the door  
  
I'll never love like this again I now deep down inside me I need you deep inside me I'll never love like this again  
  
No matter how long it takes me Don't let love go save me now ooh now  
  
Meanwhile Christian still sat in his room shocked and upset of what just happened.  
  
It's been an hour Since you've been gone And that's too long For you to roam Sorry that I want you, Lady what can I do You know your everything I do oh baby What else is there to do I don't know I don't Know but I'll cry Baby I will cry for you tonight Tonight baby I will cry for tonight Help me out help me out it's amazing What you can do to keep Me falling in love with you Girl your all that I know where else can I go You know your everything I do yeah lady What else is there to do? I don't know I don't know but I'll cry  
  
Tonight got no one to call my own I want you back baby Baby I'm begging Baby I'm begging, begging baby I'm crying for you baby Tonight got no one to call my own I want you back baby Baby I'm begging Baby I'm begging ,begging baby I'm crying for you baby Tonight got no one to call my own I want you back baby Baby I'm begging Baby I'm begging ,begging baby I'm crying for you baby Tonight got no one to call my own I want you back baby Baby I'm begging Baby I'm begging, begging baby 


	8. Please Forgive Me

Moulin rouge belongs to Baz Lurhman. Also the songs on chapter 7 belong to.  
  
Girl in the Mirror-Britney Spears Cry for you-?  
  
  
  
It was the night of the play and Christian decided to go and see if Satine really loved him, from what Satine's friend T.K told him, she does.  
  
"Christian what are you doing here, you shouldn't be here, if Alfred sees you."  
  
"Tell me why, tell me why you don't love me." He repeated this for a while until the door gates burst open and they were on stage.  
  
"You're nothing but a whore to me, you may have your princess now." Thank you for curing my ridiculous obsession with love.  
  
What was she doing she couldn't just let him leave; she needed him to help her raise their baby. So she did the only thing she could think of to bring him back to her. Sing.  
  
Still feels like our first night together  
  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby  
  
No one can better this...  
  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longer  
  
You still turn the fire on...  
  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
  
you're the only one I ever want  
  
I only wanna make it good  
  
so if I love ya a little more than I should  
  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do...  
  
...I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...  
  
...if I need ya like I do  
  
Please believe me every word I say is true...  
  
...our best times are together...  
  
...touch, still gettin' closer baby  
  
Can't get close enough...  
  
Still holdin' on, still number one  
  
I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
  
...all your moves...you, yeah!  
  
...the nights ya know I still do...  
  
...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
  
...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do...  
  
"Christian" she whispered into his ear. " I'm pregnant."  
  
There had never been so much life in his eyes until she said that. They both may have been 17 but they both thought they were ready to be parents.  
  
Then before the curtain went all Satine and Christian could hear was a loud bang.  
  
Songs used  
  
Please forgive me- Bryan Adams 


	9. My time has come

Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz Lurhman  
  
Satine dropped to the floor in Christian's arms.  
  
"Christian I'm .I've been shot I don't want to leave you."  
  
"No honey, your gonna make it, I know it. And then we're gonna Get married and have a baby and then have tons of other babies."  
  
" Oh, Christian."  
  
It's too far  
  
It's too fast  
  
It's too quick  
  
It won't last  
  
It's not right  
  
But it's not wrong  
  
There's no time  
  
Move along  
  
But I've come  
  
Much too far  
  
And I know what's in my heart  
  
And I know what I feel  
  
I can tell when it is real  
  
My time has come  
  
It's okay  
  
Be afraid  
  
It's alright  
  
You just take that fear  
  
Turn it in  
  
To your strength  
  
It's called life  
  
And that's why we're here  
  
And I've come  
  
Much too far  
  
And I know what's in my heart  
  
And I know what I feel  
  
And this time I know it's real  
  
My time has come  
  
And like the road below me  
  
I know I'll touch the sky above  
  
Million footprints around me  
  
Tell me it can be done  
  
My time has come  
  
And I've come  
  
Much too far  
  
And I know what's in my heart  
  
And I know what I feel  
  
And this time I know it's real  
  
My time has come  
  
It's so close  
  
It's been a long time come  
  
It's here right now  
  
And I know it'll last  
  
It's so right  
  
That it can't be wrong  
  
Now's the time  
  
For me to be strong  
  
And I've come  
  
Much too far  
  
And I know what's in my heart  
  
And I know what I feel  
  
And this time I know it's real  
  
My time has come  
  
  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
I know that I just gotta'  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
I know what's in my heart  
  
I can feel it  
  
My time has come  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that she was gone.  
  
Songs used  
  
My Time Has Come- Destiny's Child 


	10. Where Are You Now?

Hey you know the deal they belong to baz. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' I can't leave him now.' She thought as she sat in her room in heaven. "I'm only seventeen I haven't even lived yet."  
  
Never thought it would be me Living in a shattered dream Could this be the end for me? What I wouldn't give to have A life to live A day to plan Instead I'll be forever seventeen Could have lived out every dream I could have been most anything  
  
Can someone wake me up? I haven't lived yet I'm only seventeen God did you forget I'm just a baby And I don't wanna be Forever seventeen  
  
I'll never have a bed to make A test to take A summer day I'll always be forever seventeen Could have had a family If things had worked out differently Instead I'll be forever seventeen Could I have just one more day? A chance to learn from my mistakes  
  
Can someone wake me up? I haven't lived yet I'm only seventeen God did you forget I'm just a baby And I don't wanna be Forever seventeen  
  
In a matter of a moment Life fell before my eyes And now I'm looking at the meaning of The miracle of life Where are we going? Without even knowing the answer deep inside Forever seventeen So don't give up You haven't lived yet You're only seventeen And God did not forget You're just a baby  
  
"Why Christian, why couldn't we have been together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Satine, Satine no!"  
  
Christian awoke from another nightmare that he's been having since the loss of his Satine.  
  
Everything was going great, Christian got back the woman he loved, they were gonna have a baby, get married. But then Alfred stepped in and ended Satine's life forever. But when Satine died, Christian pretty much died along with her. He never went out, his old friends left him. He went mad, mad for his love to come back. Sure every once in a while he would see her, but it was just his illusion.  
  
"Satine look what happened to me I'm a wreck. I miss you. I wish I knew where you were.  
  
Calling out your name  
  
Your face is everywhere  
  
I'm reaching out to you  
  
To find that you're not there  
  
I wake up every night  
  
To see the state I'm in  
  
It's like an endless fight  
  
I never seem to win  
  
I can't go on as long as I believe  
  
Can't let go when I keep wondering  
  
Where are you now, what have you found  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go  
  
I can hear your voice  
  
The ring of yesterday  
  
It seems so close to me  
  
But yet so far away  
  
I should let it out  
  
To save what's left of me  
  
And close the doors of doubt  
  
Revive my dignity  
  
Bit, I can't go on as long as I believe  
  
Can't let go when I keep wondering  
  
  
  
Where are you now, what have you found  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go  
  
I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
  
Oh baby, I just want to know  
  
Where are you now, what have you found  
  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was like she could hear him sing to her. It was like their way of communicating so she sang something back, hoping he would hear it.  
  
Even now I remember all the empty spaces you filled with love Even now Every corner of the world we share is still filled with love Even now Not a day goes by When I don't ache for you Through my tears I can always find you even now  
  
Stars still shine when their gone Hearts that break will still beat on Letting go is the hardest thing to do Cause all those feelings start And time can change my heart It all leads back to you  
  
Even now You in my dreams And in my dreams you always will be Even now You're the one true thing that brings my heart back home here to me When I'm scared I can close my eyes You are there Ever young And some how I can always find you even now  
  
From all the memories kept inside To all the dreams we knew The rush of you will always be Apart of me.  
  
Even now You in my dreams And in my dreams you always will be Even now You're the one true thing that brings my heart back home here to me Even now In my darkest night Still you shine Silver light So I'll go Through forever with you even. now  
  
*~SONGS USED~*  
  
Forever Seventeen- Zoë Girls  
  
Where Are You Now- Britney Spears  
  
Even Now- Shawna Corder 


	11. One Sweet Day

Christian swore he heard Satine's beautiful voice singing to him.  
  
"Why did we have to be split apart, just when we were getting back together. I hope one sweet day we'll be together." He whispered to the wind.  
  
"Cause I'll never love anyone even again. Cause you're the only one for me."  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
Awayyy  
  
  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
MC:  
  
Eventually I'll see you in heaven...  
  
Darling, I never showed you I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there I thought you'd always be there  
  
I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually I'll see you in heaven  
  
  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Yeah  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Sorry I never told you (oooh)  
  
all: All I wanted to say  
  
" One sweet day, Christian, one sweet day we'll be together." That was all she said why'll she listened to Christians voice.  
  
Songs used  
  
One Sweet Day- Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey 


	12. Four Years

It's been four years later and Christian is starting to move on with his life. He will never forget Satine though, and he will never marry or have children, but he's ok with that. All he cares about is that he had fallen in love and was loved in return.  
  
But at the same time trouble comes back to town, Alfred. This time Christian is ready for him.  
  
"Well Alfred, long time no see."  
  
"Don't even start with your shit Christian, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have accidentally murdered Satine."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for you, Satine would still be alive and we would have had our family."  
  
"Fine you want Satine back that bad, then consider this a gift from me to you!"  
  
Then Alfred pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Christian and shot him. 


	13. Together Forever

Christian was so happy to be leaving earth and being reunited on this sweet day with Satine that he could hear her singing while he walked to her place.  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Oh oooh  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Mhhh  
  
That a hero lies in  
  
You  
  
"Hello Christian I've missed you."  
  
Christian and Satine were finally happy and complete again. And now they could be with each other forever. For their love was a love that would live forever.  
  
THE END  
  
I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY FOR A LONG LONG TIME. BUT HEY NOW I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED IT. SO NOW I'M GONNA TRY TO FINISH MY 3RD STORY. " ANOTHER TIME". PLEASE READ THAT ONE I THINK IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN THIS ONE. BUT AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT OF THIS ONE. PEACE.  
  
HERO- MARIAH CAREY 


End file.
